This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to devices for displaying wrist watches.
Various devices have been used for displaying wrist watches. However, such devices typically are not capable of displaying wrist watches having a variety of different types of bands, i.e., buckle leather bands, expansion bands, fixed metal bands, etc., and bands of different sizes.